Mi linda ¿POKEMON?
by milena rio
Summary: Lucy es secuestrada y mutada con un pokemon es mas fuerte y poderosa ¿podran acostumbrarse a la nueva Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

Mi linda ¿POKEMON?

Capitulo 1 : mutante

Hola tengo esta idea que me vino de repente y me pareció buena y adorable bueno sin nada más que decir por qué me da flojera empecemos.

Era una noche hermosa en el Magnolia, todos dormían excepto cierta rubia muy deprimida en su departamento.

Lucy: "ah Natsu me gustaría que todo fuera como antes o que siquiera habláramos" - desde hace unos días desde la llegada de Lisanna, Lucy y Natsu apenas se miraban igual que todo el gremio excepto Levy la única aun amiga de Lucy

Lucy: "además mi renta vence en pocos días, pero no llorare encontrare la forma de arreglármelas sola"- No se rendiría tan fácil y con ese pensamiento se durmió.

Al día siguiente en el gremio

Lucy: hola Levy-chan

Levy: oh hola Lucy-chan ¿Cómo estas?-nota que mira donde Natsu y Lisanna.-estas triste por eso

Lucy: la verdad un poco, pero eso no es tan malo-sonríe

Levy: Oh bien

Maestro: Mocosos han trabajado muy duro así que hoy hay fiesta.-todo transcurrió normal barriles volando, ebrios y muchas peleas todos se fueron al final solo quedaron Levy, Lucy, Natsu y Mirajane.

Levy: bueno adiós Lucy-chan—se va del gremio

Lucy: "que tarde es y es peligroso y no puedo llamar a mis espíritus por que están descansando"

Mirajane al notar la cara de preocupación de Lucy se le ocurre un de sus ideas

Mirajane: Natsu ¿Por qué no acompañas a Lucy?

Natsu: no gracias tengo que visitar a Lisanna -y se va del gremio

Lucy: no te preocupes yo sola regresare a casa

Mirajane: ten cuidado-ve Lucy salir del gremio

Lucy caminaba tranquilamente por las cayes pero oye como unos pasos atrás de ella y voltea pero no ve nada "que extraño mejor me apuro "corrió más rápido y empezó a notar como alguien le pisaba los talones iba a gritar pero la agarran de la boca y la dejan inconsciente.

¿?: Perfecta otra chica para experimentar

Al día siguiente en el gremio

Natsu: hola—acababa de llegar

Erza: ¿Lucy no esta contigo?

Happy: no, no está en el gremio

Levy: no, no le habrá pasado algo

Gray: oye flamita ¿Por qué no la buscas en su departamento?

Natsu: no seguro solo se durmió o enfermo, además quiero pasar el tiempo con Lisanna

Levy: yo la iré a buscar entonces-salí del gremio y me dirigí hacia el apartamento de Lucy estaba preocupada, llegue a su puerta de su apartamento y toque como 6 veces y nadie respondió abrí la puerta y entre

Levy: Lucy-chan, Lucy-chan ¿estás aquí?-camino hasta la habitación de Lucy-chan y tampoco la encuentro se empezó a desesperar y salió a la calle y encontró las llaves de Lucy tiradas junto a su látigo- ahhhh Lucy-chan, Lucy-chan

En el gremio

Lisanna: oye Natsu vamos a una misión

Natsu: cla- -no pudo terminar por qué Levy entra al gremio corriendo

Erza: ¿Qué pasa?

Levy: Lucy-chan no esta sus llaves y latigo estaban tiradas en medio de la calle

Natsu: ¿QUE? HAY QUE BUSCARLA

Todos: AYE

X lugar

Lucy: ¿d-donde estoy?

¿?: estas en el laboratorio pokemon

Lucy ve al lado de ella y en una jaula había una niña de 13 años y ella tenia el pelo verde un poco corto y tenia dos orejas pequeñas y una flor en su espalda cerrada, vestía un pantalón ancho verde y una camisa con tirante y manchas verdes

Lucy: ahhhhhhhh ¿Qué eres tu?- chocando con la orilla de su jaula

¿?: Tranquila me llamo Elena y yo también era humana

Lucy: que como que eras y donde estamos

Elena: Bueno a mi y al resto nos secuestraron y nos mutaron. Veras el científico que nos trajo vino de otra dimensión donde habitan criaturas animales llamadas pokemones que son bestias muy poderosas el trato de traerlas aquí pero no podían asi que trajo muestras de ellos y las combino con humanos, nos secuestra y convierte a uno en pokemon yo soy Elena pero todos me dicen Bulbasaur la pokemon planta, también a ti te mutaran y entrenaran, estas transformaciones te darán poderes fuertes y poderosos y se practicas lo suficiente puedes invocar a tu propio pokemon

Lucy: p-pero eso es ilegal

Elena: si pero estamos en una isla olvidada donde es nuestro hogar y pronto nos soltaran y viviremos en grupos la casi todos son hembras por su parecido a pokemones- llegan dos hombres vestidos de negro- o es tu turno

Lucy: no espera yo n-no puede continuar por que la dejan inconsciente

_gremio fairy tail_

Happy: Natsu ya buscamos por todas partes, tengo sueño

Natsu: no hay que seguir buscando

Erza: Happy tiene razón mañana seguiremos-todos se van del gremio

Lisanna: ¿te acompaño Natsu?

Natsu: no quiero estar solo-sale del gremio y se dirige al apartamento de Lucy-"soy un completo idiota no debí dejarla sola ahora tal vez este muerta"-una lagrima sale de su ojo hasta su cuello, entra en el apartamento de Lucy y se acuesta en su cama y aspira un olor a vainilla y se duerme.

_ x lugar _

Lucy se encontraba atada a una silla de metal sin magia y tenia los ojos vendados

Lucy: p-por favor de-déjenme-sentia su corazón latir a 1000 por segundo

Prof: No te asustes niña se que eres una maga de fairy tail pero piensa en el poder que obtendrías si aceptas esto, además que tanto extrañaras.

Lucy: p-pues "es cierto siempre depende de los demás solo soy una carga, además Natsu se olvidara de mi en poco tiempo" Sabe algo empiece

Prof: esto solo dolerá un poco- de repente Lucy siente un pinchazo en su brazo y vuelve a caer inconciente

_1 dia después_

Lucy: ah ¿Qué me paso me siento mal?- ella mira a su alrededor y se encuentra en un habitación recostada en una cama con un gran espejo una mesita de noche y una especie de maniquí para disparar

¿?: o ya despertaste mi nombre es Ally, pero me dicen Mew

Lucy voltea y encuentra una niña de 10 años vestida con una falda y mallas rosadas y una camisa sin mangas igual tenia orejas y cola larga y delgada rosa

Lucy: e-eres una pokemon

Mew: al igual que tu

Lucy: ¿QUE?

Lucy corre hacia el espejo y se encuentra con su cabello rubio hasta media espalda desordenado con dos orejas de zorro y una falda como la de antes pero amarilla de donde salía una gran cola amarilla y una camisa con pelos blancos en el cuello, unas botas cafés largas

Mew: tu eres jolteon la pokemon eléctrica tus habilidades son muy altas, tienes que entrenar para aprender tus habilidades y invocar a jolteon y evolucionar

Lucy: ¿evolucionar?

Mew: si tu tienes varias evoluciones pero cuando seas lo suficiente mente fuerte evolucionaras ahora come y conozcamos a tus compañeros en el campo de batalla

Lucy: SI

Eso es todo pronto subiré el próximo capitulo y voy a mas de la mitad de otro capitulo de Lucy el gato, perdón si me tarde pero me enferme y pronto saldré de vacaciones chau


	2. Chapter 2

Mi linda ¿POKEMON?

Capitulo 2: ¿Lucy eres tú?

Hola tengo el nuevo capítulo quiero de sir que me tardare en subir los otros capítulos pero serán de no menos de 1000 palabras bueno comencemos, ACLARO QUE AQUÍ TIENEN 18 AÑOS

_5 meses después—gremio_

Todo había cambiado drásticamente todos habían decaído, no peleas, risas y cierto dragón slayer que no pasaba momento en que se culpara….o así fue hasta el segundo mes donde Lisanna uso unas extrañas hierbas para hacer que todos sienten enojo pensando que Lucy los abandono hasta que un día

Flashback

Lisanna le había dado unas bebidas que cambiaban el estado de humor a odio

Natsu: saben creo que Lucy nos abandono

Erza: es cierto no merece ser parte del equipo

Gray: deberíamos sacarla

Natsu: está decidido desde este momento Lisanna ocupara su lugar

Lisanna: "perfecto" oh claro

Fin flashback

Mensajero: tengo una misión para fairy tail

Natsu: ¿una misión, de que se trata?

Mensajero: necesito a todo el gremio reunido-dicho esto todos se reunieron alrededor del mensajero

Mensajero: una isla ha sido descubierta al norte de Magnolia, fueron enviados exploradores para investigar el lugar y reclamarlo como parte de magnolia, pero extrañas criaturas los atacan y reclaman la isla como suya

Maestro: ¿extrañas criaturas y porque tanto interés en esa isla?

Mensajero: esa isla tiene minerales raros y difíciles de encontrar, extremadamente costosos en cuanto a las criatura se han reconocido mayores apariciones de alguien rubio de ojos chocolate, otro de pelo y ojos verdes y alguien de cabello naranja y ojos azules el conseja mando a buscar a los magos Natsu dragnel, erza Scarlet, Levy Mcgarden, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandes, Gray Fullbuster y Happy

Mirajane: son casi todos los magos

Mensajero: exacto son muchas criaturas y son muy fuertes, también enviaran a otros magos de gremios la recompensa será de 1.000.000 de Jeyells por equipo

Natsu: eso suena divertido

Erza: y la recompensa es buena

Mensajero: a las 8 un hechizo los tele transportara a la isla será de 4 horas, pero para ustedes serán como 5 minutos-se va del gremio

Gray: creen que hable de Lucy

Juvia: Lucy-chan desapareció hace mucho es posible que se haya ido hay

Erza: pero recuerden si es cierto nos abandono y no será fácil que la perdonemos

Natsu: entonces vamos Happy a empacar

Happy: AYE

Natsu: "Lucy"

_isla desierta_

Charmander: esos tipos no entienden que esta isla es nuestra- estaba vestido con una camisa amarilla unos pantalones militares naranjos, un cinturón naranjo con varias capsulas y una cola con punta de fuego atrás de el

Bulbasaur: oigan Meloeta me dijo que enviaran a varios gremios a atacar entre ellos fairy tail

Lucy: "fairy tail no puede ser no los veo desde hace tiempo es imposible seguro ya me olvidaron y están molestos, pero esta es mi oportunidad, pero esta es mi familia y no dejare que la invadan"-esto haremos cada equipo defenderá una sección de la isla y tendremos equipos de ayuda por si hay dificultades

Charmander: entendido todos a sus posiciones nosotros estaremos en la entrada de la isla

_ gremio_

Erza; listos

Todos: si

Gajell: empecemos y recuerden las criaturas son fáciles de distinguir por ciertas anormalidades-en ese momento una luz les cae a todos y en un parpadeo están en una isla tropical con zonas boscosas

Erza: al parecer somos los últimos en llegar- varios gremios estaban en la isla

¿?: Ahhhh-TODOS VOLTEAN Y VEN UNA EXTRAÑA CRIATURA ATSCADA EN UNA ROCA

Gray: es uno de ellos yo me encargo si lo capturamos nos dará información - se dirija a la criatura dispuesta atacar, pero cuando lo hace una esfera de energía lo golpea

Juvia: ¡gray-sama!

Jellal: pero que rayos

Erza: están en los bosques hay que atacar-todos se dirigen a los bosques

Lucy: ¡Butterfree, Bulbasaur, pikachu, Rattata, Abra y Nidorina con migo al gremio de fairy tail!- se colocan capuchas y topan con los del gremio de Fairy tail

Erza: ¿quiénes son y porque están en la isla de magnolia?

Bulbasaur: somos pokemones y esta isa nos pertenece

Levy: no es cierto es de Magnolia- en ese momento empiezan a pelear a puño limpio, Lucy y Natsu peleaban pero él no sabía que peleaba con ella, Lucy tenía un oído más sensible que el de los demás

¿?: Ayuda por favor Lucy- solo lo oyó Lucy

Lucy: "eevee necesitas ayuda te prometí protegerte"-sale corriendo lejos paro Natsu se da cuenta y la sigue

Natsu: alto esta pelea no ha terminado

Lucy: para mi si

Natsu: no lo permitiré- se lanza arriba de Lucy, pero ambos caen colina abajo

Natsu: ahora ver- - se queda atónito al ver que de la capa se ve la cara de Lucy y también una oreja

Lucy: Nat- Natsu

Natsu. Lucy que fue lo que te paso

Lucy: bien supongo que debo contártelo- se saca la capucha entera

Natsu: mostrarme que…- ve a Lucy de pies a cabeza y queda en shock al verla (ya saben la descripción)

Natsu: ¿Lu-Lucy eres tú? ¿Qué te paso?

Lucy: ¿Lucy?

Natsu: si tu nombre

Lucy: hace tiempo que no me llamaban así

Natsu: ¿Qué te paso? Y ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?—pregunto molesto

Lucy: ¿abandonarlos? "si tú me abandonaste" no los abandone

Natsu: y porque desapareciste

Lucy: recuerdas cuando desaparecí-el chico asintió- bien fui secuestrada y mutada con un pokemon

Natsu: ¿QUE?

Lucy: veras un científico que vino de otra dimensión donde habitan criaturas muy poderosas el trato de transportarlas pero no podía así que muto a la gente con ellos no soy la única hay varios pokemones en nuestra isla

Natsu: ¿suya?

Lucy: si todos vivimos aquí y la descubrimos es nuestra isla

Natsu: NO ES DE MAGNOLIA POR ESO VINIMOS

Lucy: Y QUE ME IMPORTA ES NUESTRA

Natsu: Sabes no me importe estas expulsada del gremio

Lucy sintió como si su corazón se rompiera en 1000 pedazos aunque ya se lo esperaba

Lucy: sabes no me importa el gremio pokemon es mi nueva familia y es más fuerte que fairy tail

Natsu: quiero que lo demuestres niñita débil- pero por alguna razón el corazón le dolía y sentía un dolor en el pecho

Lucy: no tengo tiempo para estúpidos como tú la mayoría de los gremios ya fueron derrotados y seguro también fairy tail-le saca la lengua

Natsu: sabes en algún momento se rendirán mejor me largo de aquí traidora

Lucy: quisiera ver eso- se va

Natsu:"esa tonta se cree mejor que bueno que fue remplazada, pero cambio tanto se ve tan linda… un momento ella nos traiciono agg será mejor volver rápido

-Cuando regresan al gremio-

Todos estaban muy lastimados los pokemones eran más fuertes ellos apenas los tocaron

Natsu: "diablos son más fuertes de lo que pensaba me pregunto cómo son de verdad"

Erza: esas cosas son más fuertes de lo que pensaba

Gajeel: seguro el consejo mágico las expulsara

Happy: aye

-isla pokemon-

Lucy: oigan ya encontraron una forma de librarnos de ellos

Meloeta: Alakasam trato de arreglar un acuerdo entre los humanos y nosotros deberían volver en cualquier momento

Alakasam: hola ya volví ahora no he dormido en 1 hora y ya tengo sueño

Bulbasaur: animal dinos como te fue

Alakasam: bueno les di las parte este, oeste y norte de la isla

Lucy: ESTAS LOCA

Bulbasaur: Y NOSOSTROS QUE SOLO VIVIREMOS EN LA PARTE SUR

Alakasam: tranquilas ellos tendrán la isla, pero…. Redoble de tambores por favor… podemos vivir en magnolia

Todos los pokemones: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Alakasam: así es podemos caminar libremente el acuerdo empieza mañana así que prepárense

Bulbasaur: pero nos odian como lograste convencerlo

Alakasam: solo digamos que tengo mis métodos

Flashback

General: bien nos darán toda la isla y se marcharan-ve que Alakasam se durmió en mi isla

General: DESPIERTEEEE-le tira agua

Alakasam: como se atreve, los Alakasam dormimos 16 horas al día y yo ya llevo dos horas son dormir sabe lo que les pasa a los que nos despiertan así- empieza a salir un aura maligna

General: l-l-lo siento

Alakasam: ahora escúcheme yo le daré la mayoría de la isla excepto la parte sur y usted dejara vivir a lo pokemones en Magnolia capichi

General: s-si n-nos encantaría

Alakasam: bien ahora vallase y no lo quiero volver a ver cobarde

General: si

Fin flashback

Lucy: tu si eres especial-ve que se queda dormida en el piso

Bulbasaur: bien esto será divertido

Charmander: si ya quiero ir a magnolia y crear nuestro gremio, hay que formar equipos

Lucy: ya sé quien será mi equipo

Chan chan chan bueno hasta aquí seta el capitulo tengo planeado un combate entre pokemones y magos y ya no quiero escribir mas palabras así que chau


End file.
